Trial By Fire
by WhiteLily
Summary: *Honeymoon Chatper Up* The story of Harry and Ginny through their engagement, wedding, and life after they are married.
1. The Beginning

True or False

Chapter 1: The Beginning

  
"Will you marry me, Virginia Weasley?"

"Yes!" squealed Ginny, jumping into Harry's arms. Harry, who was on one knee, lost his balance and they both toppled to the floor of the restaurant which they were having dinner.

"I love you." Harry said, slipping the diamond ring onto her finger.

"I love you." Ginny replied kissing him.

"It's beautiful." Ginny whispered once they had gotten off the floor and were again seated. 

  
  


The ring was beautiful. The heart shaped diamond twinkled in the candle light. Knowing they were her favorite stone, Harry asked the jeweler to surround the diamond with tiny emeralds.

  
  


"Not as beautiful as you." Harry said softly, holding her hand across the table.

  
  


"There's so much to do! We have so much to decide! Where will we have the service? The reception? Who will come? What will I wear? When will it be?" Ginny said excitedly.

  
  


"I'm sure Hermione will want to help."

  
  


"And my Mum."

  
  


"Small service, small reception? Small service, big reception?" Harry wondered out loud. "Big service, small reception? Big service, big reception?"

  
  


"I think the world would rather the famous Harry Potter have a big service, big reception." Ginny said, giving him a small smile.

  
  


"I'm not the world's Harry Potter." Harry said firmly.

  
  


Ginny smiled and squeezed his hand.

  
  


"Shall we go home and tell everyone the big news?" Harry asked.

  
  


"Yes! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

  
  


i At the Burrow i

  
  


"Mum! Fred and George! Dad! Charlie! And Ron, if you're here, get down here now!" Ginny yelled from the kitchen.

  
  


Soon Harry heard doors opening and shutting, and feet running down the stairs.

  
  


"Where's the fire, Gin?" Charlie asked, poking his head through the doorway.

  
  


"Yeah, whasamatter?" Asked Fred from behind Charlie.

  
  


"Where's Ron? And Hermione?" Harry asked. 

  
  


"They should be here any minute. I invited them for coffee and a piece of apple pie, dear." Molly Weasley said, sitting at the kitchen table, looking expectant.

  
  


George came in and sat down beside Molly. 

  
  


"What is _this_?" Ginny asked, pulling green slime from his hair.

  
  


"Oh, that. Just a new, ah, _experiment _we're working on. George got to test it this time. It's almost ready." Fred explained.

  
  


"You two still have the biggest mess in your room. And you don't even live here anymore!" Molly said, throwing up her hands.

  
  


"Well, since we're visiting, we may as well keep our room nice and messy." George said.

  
  


"Good evening, Harry. Hey, Gin." Arthur Weasley said, giving Ginny a kiss on the top of her head.

  
  


"I called Bill. And Percy. They should be here any minute." Ginny said.

  
  


"I'm glad you finally convinced my family to at least have telephones, Harry. Some of the things the Muggles invent are very useful." Arthur said.

  
  


Harry heard three small pops, and turned around to see Ron, Hermione, and Bill.

  
  


"Hey, guys. What are you doing here, Harry? I thought you were taking Ginny out to eat." Ron said.

  
  


"We came home early." Ginny said, beaming.

  
  


"Why?" Asked Bill.

  
  


"I'll tell you as soon as Percy gets here." Ginny promised.

  
  


Molly exchanged looks with Arthur, looking nervous, but very excited.

  
  


There were two more pops, and Harry turned around and saw Percy. Percy, holding Cho Chang's hand.

  
  


"Hello, Percy." Harry said, after staring for a moment.

  
  


"Hello. I believe you all know Cho Chang." Percy said.

  
  


Ginny nodded calmly, but inside she was furious. How dare Percy bring that-that-_bitch_ to her house! Cho, who put numerous spells on Harry so he would fall in love with her. Cho, who nearly accomplished her goal of splitting Ginny and Harry up forever by spreading false rumors about both of them. Cho, who had tried again to split Ginny and Harry up just last year!

  
  


iiii

  
  


"Hello, Harry." Cho said sweetly.

  
  


"Hello, Cho." Harry replied, looking up from his book. Harry was sitting in the back of the library at Hogwarts, trying to finish his Potions essay.

  
  


"What are you doing?" Cho asked, leaning closer.

  
  


"Trying to finish my potions essay."

  
  


"Here, drink this, it will help you study." Cho said, handing him a glass.

  
  


"What is it?" Harry asked, taking the glass.

  
  


"Butterbeer. Left over from yesterday when I went to Hogsmeade." Cho leaned even closer and ran her fingers through his hair.

  
  


"Thanks." Harry said, taking a sip.

  
  


"Drink it all." Cho coaxed, sitting in his lap.

  
  


"Done." Harry said, putting the empty glass on the table.

  
  


"How do you feel?" Cho asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

  
  


"Great, thanks. I'd better get back to my essay." Harry said, removing her arms from his neck.

  
  


"Do you feel-different?" Cho asked hopefully.

  
  


"Yeah, thanks. I'm sure I'll finish this much faster." Harry said, pushing her off his lap and picking up his quill.

  
  


"Harry," Cho said, sitting in his lap. "I love you." She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

  
  


Harry's heart knew he shouldn't; but his brain didn't listen. **Kiss her back! **his brain commanded. **No! What about Ginny? **his heart said. Harry hesitated, but his brain's commands overpowered his heart, and he kissed back, pulling her closer.

  
  


"Not here." Cho said, pulling away. 

  
  


"Here's fine." Harry said, pulling her back, not looking, or caring who was around and who might be watching.

  
  


iiii

"Gin?" Harry said. 

  
  


"Yes?" Ginny asked, snapping out of her memories.

  
  


"Do you want to tell them?" Harry asked.

  
  


Ginny looked at her mom's expectant face and felt excitement overpower hatred. "Look!" Ginny squealed, waving her hand so everyone could see the ring.

  
  


"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing over to give her a hug.

  
  


Ginny and Harry were surrounded, everyone was asking questions and talking at the same time.

  
  


"QUIET!" Bill yelled above the noise.

  
  


Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Bill. "I just wanted to say congrats to my favorite sis and to Harry, best darn Quidditch player I know." Bill said smiling.

  
  


"Aw, thanks Bill. You're my favorite brother with an ear ring." Ginny said, giving him a hug.

  
  


"There's so much to do! Where will we have the wedding? Have you set a date?" Molly asked, her face flushed from the excitement.

  
  


"Mum! We've been engaged for an hour, at the most! We haven't decided anything yet!" Ginny laughed.

  
  


"Well, don't wait too long! We have to discuss where, when, and who to invite, plus a trillion other details." Molly said.

  
  


"Well, can we discuss it over pie and coffee?" Ron asked, smelling the mouth-watering apple pie. 

  
  


"Ron, always thinking of his stomach." Fred chuckled.

  
  


"Well, it smells good." Ron said defensively.

  
  


"I'll get it." Molly said, walking to the oven and removing a steaming apple pie.

  
  


"Yum, Mrs. Weasley, it smells heavenly." Cho said sweetly. "Can I help you with anything?"

  
  


Ginny stiffened. Even more than she hated Cho, she hated how fake Cho was. Cho was such a suck up! _Can I help you, Mrs. Weasley? _

  
  


"No, dear. You're so sweet to ask, but I can manage. You just go sit down in the living room, and I'll get Fred and George to serve." Molly said, smiling at Cho.

  
  


Cho smiled back.

  
  


Percy led everyone to the living room. Harry sat in a cushiony arm chair; Ginny sat on his lap; Ron, Hermione, Bill, and Charlie squeezed on the couch; Percy and Cho sat on the love seat, Arthur and Molly sat on chairs from the dining room; and after Fred and George were done serving, they sat on the floor.

  
  


"Would you like my seat, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Percy and I can sit in the dining room chairs." Cho offered.

  
  


"No, no. You and Percy stay right where you are. Thank you, Cho, that's very considerate." Arthur said.

  
  


Ginny rolled her eyes.

  
  


"Emmm, this is great pie." Ron said, closing his eyes and savoring the pie.

  
  


"Yes, Molly, terrific." Harry said, taking a bite.

  
  


"Thank you." Molly replied.

  
  


"So, what color do you want your dress to be?" Hermione asked Ginny, after finishing her pie.

  
  


"Well, I want a traditional wedding. White gown, black tuxes." 

  
  


"I find traditional weddings very _calming_." Cho said, her voice dripping with sarcasm that only Ginny could identify.

  
  


"So you do want it in a church. And a wizard wedding, right?" Charlie said.

  
  


"Unless Harry has any objections." Ginny replied.

  
  


"I doubt my Muggle relatives will want to attend." Said Harry.

  
  


"We need someone to write this all down. Hermione, would you mind?" Asked Molly.

  
  


"Let me get some parchment and a quill." Hermione agreed, rummaging through her purse. "What do I write down?" Hermione asked after finding her quill and parchment.

  
  


"A traditional wizard wedding." Molly told her.

  
  


"Where?" Hermione asked, looking up.

  
  


"Where did you and Mum get married, Dad?" Ginny asked.

  
  


"Merlin's Church of London. Very beautiful." Arthur said, smiling.

  
  


"Merlin's Church of London." Ginny repeated to Hermione. "Fine with you, Harry?"

  
  


"Sounds wonderful." Harry said, kissing her. Cho frowned slightly.

  
  


"When?"

  
  


"Summer would probably be the best time, dear." Molly suggested.

  
  


"Summer it is, then." Harry declared.

  
  


*Hours later*

  
  


"Can we call it a night?" Ron asked, yawning. He had been very quiet for the past four hours, Harry wondered how he felt about him marring his only sister. He had been fine with them dating, but marriage was another thing entirely.

  
  


"Yes, I have an early day at the office tomorrow." Percy said stiffly. "Good night, and congratulations."

  
  


"Yes, congratulations." Cho repeated, smiling sweetly.

  
  


"Thanks!" Ginny said, smiling just as sweet.

  
  


"Good night." Harry said.

**

"We need to talk." Ron said to Harry, after everyone except for Hermione and Ginny had left, and Aurthur, Molly, Fred, and George had retired to their rooms.

  
  


Hermione and Ginny exchanged worried looks.

  
  


"I'll be home soon." Ron promised Hermione.

  
  


"O.K." Hermione said skeptically.

  
  


"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said, looking very disappointed he couldn't say goodnight to Ginny in private.

  
  


"Night." Ginny said, giving him a kiss, and apparating from the room. Hermione gave Ron a kiss and with a small pop, she was gone.

  
  


"It's a nice night." Harry said. "Let's walk outside."

  
  


Ron wordlessly followed him. The warm April air greeted them as they stepped outside. Harry walked toward the back of the house, where Molly had planted a rose garden, complete with benches, stone pathways, and a few trees. This was his favorite place in the world.

  
  


"So," Ron began, not looking at Harry. "Is this for real?"

  
  


"I asked her to marry me, yes." Harry answered, feeling uneasy because he couldn't tell how Ron was feeling. His voice was steady and even, not letting on if he was mad.

  
  


"I just want to know."

  
  


"Know what?" Harry stopped walking and turned to face Ron. The full moon shone brightly. Ron's face wasn't contorted in anger, nor was he smiling.

  
  


"Do you love my sister?" Ron asked, looking him right in the eye.

  
  


"Yes." Harry said without hesitating. "With all my heart."

  
  


Ron smiled and slapped Harry on the back. "Congratulations, Harry. Congratulations."

  
  
  
  


Harry was so relieved that Ron wasn't mad at him. "Will you be my best man?"

  
  


"I was wondering when you were gonna ask." Ron agreed, grinning.

  
  


iiii

  
  


A/N: Ok, sorry about the sappiness. This is deffinately going to be a R/H fic, but will Ginny and Harry work out??? Will Cho stay with Percy??? Hmmm....decisions, decisions.....So please review!!!!

Disclaimer: None of the characters in this chapter belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Pushing Forward

True or False

Chapter 2: Pushing Forward

  
  


After a month of planning, Ginny, Hermione, and Molly had decided when to have the wedding (August 2), who to invite (all of Ginny's relatives, their friends from Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus, and most of the Hogwarts teachers), where to hold the reception (Hogwarts), and what catering service to use (Dilbert's Delectable Delicacies). Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, had gotten fitted for new dress robes, along with Dean, Neville, Seamus. Harry's would be black, and the others would be a deep navy. Ginny and Hermione had composed and written the invitations and Harry and Ron had used at least fifty owls to mail them. Next week Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny's cousin Eve, Mara, and Leslie, Ginny's two friends from Hogwarts, would go get fitted for dress robes. Ginny's robe would be white, and the bridesmaid's robes would be a soft sky blue color.

  
  


Even thought a lot had been accomplished, Harry still felt that there was much to do before the wedding date, only three months away. Every time he thought about the wedding, how heavenly Ginny would look, how happy he would be when he said "I do," when he kissed her, when he would call her "Mrs. Harry Potter," he got a wonderful warm, rushing feeling inside him.

  
  


The thing that made the wonderful even more wonderful was Ron's support. Harry was terrified that Ron would be furious at him for taking his little sister away. He had always dreaded that Ron would doubt Harry's true feelings for Ginny; that he would refuse to speak with Harry; refuse to attend the wedding; refuse to be a fun, loving uncle; refuse to be Harry's best friend which he had been since the train ride at Hogwarts more than ten years ago. But all that dread, all those nightmares had disappeared from Harry's mind the second Ron had patted him on the back and congratulated him and agreed to be his best man. 

  
  


"Mr. Potter?" The high, squeaky voice of the house elf halted his thoughts.

  
  


"Yes?" Harry asked, turning to look at the house elf, dressed horrendously in worker boots, a faux leather skirt, and a torn rocker T-shirt.

  
  


"I'm here." 

As soon as he heard that voice Harry got a sick feeling in his stomach. What would she be here for? What does she want? I'm getting married, for God's sake, does she still think I love her?

  
  


"Hope you don't mind that I showed myself in, Sexy." Cho said, sauntering toward him in a waaaay-too-short black leather skirt, knee high black boots, and a top so tight, Harry wondered how she fit into it.

  
  


"Cho." Harry greeted her coldly.

  
  


"What's the matter, baby? Tense about the Big Day?" Cho slurred. "I can fix that."

  
  


"I'm just fine, Cho. But very busy. I have work to do." Harry turned his chair toward his desk, away from her.

  
  


"Don't kid yourself, Sexy. You're not fine." She spun the chair around so Harry was facing her again. "But you will be." She whispered, climbing into his lap.

  
  


The strong perfume momentarily paralyzed Harry, Cho getting closer and closer. He could smell the alchol on her breath.

  
  


"Cho, you've been drinking. I'll just apparate you home, so you can get into bed-"

  
  


"I'll only get in the bed if you're in it."

  
  


"Well, that's not going to happen." Harry said, abruptly standing up, making Cho topple to the floor. Harry pulled out his wand, pointed it at Cho, and with a small pop, she was gone.

  
  


"Whew!" Harry sighed, sinking into a large maroon arm chair. "Blenny!" Harry called to a house elf.

  
  


"Yes, sir?"

  
  


"I'm going to Ms. Weasley's house. If Ms. Chang comes back, call Percy Weasley, have him come pick her up."

  
  


"Yes, sir."

iiii

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, greeting him with a kiss at her apartment door.

  
  


"And what are you going?" Harry inquired, looking at her frayed bell-bottom jeans, ripped Chudley Cannons shirt, and the matching orange bandana around her hair.

  
  


Ginny laughed. "I had no idea you would be coming!" She apologized, looking down at her clothing. "I was cleaning."

  
  


"Well, you look more beautiful when you're cleaning than most people do after hours of preparation." Harry said, drawing her into his arms.

  
  


"You're just saying that!"

  
  


"You're right, I am." Harry said, letting go of her. "But I mean it." He continued, drawing her close again and kissing her softly on the lips.

  
  


"You are," Ginny said, in between kisses. "The most," she went on, leading him into the family room. "wonderful," she sat down on the couch, pulling him with her. "person in the world." She let her fingers run through his hair and down to his back, pulling him closer and closer.

  
  


"As much as I love this," Harry said, lifting his head up. "It's not why I came here."

  
  


Ginny raised her eyebrows.

  
  


"Well, it is why I came here." Harry said hastily. "But-"

  
  


"I know what you mean." Ginny laughed, sitting up. 

  
  


"Well...Cho-"

  
  


"Please, don't get me started up on her! I was having a perfectly good day until you brought her up!" 

  
  


"Fine, I won't tell you!" Harry said, putting his hands up in defense.

  
  


"I'm sorry, Jamsie." She apologized, using her nickname for him. 

  
  


"I thought you should know, Cho came by the house."

  
  


"She what!?"

  
  


"Dressed in a skirt five inches long and a top that must have taken her four hours to fit into. I apparated her home."

  
  


"What is her problem? I'm going to kill her! We're engaged and she is still trying to seduce you!" Ginny ranted, pacing the floor. "And dating Percy, too! Poor Percy! Falling for that hoe! He's going to be heartbroken when he finds out!"

  
  


"Look, Gin, she was drunk, so maybe she wasn't in her right mind. Maybe she's over me and really loves Percy. I wouldn't tell him right away."

  
  


"Are you defending her?!"

  
  


"No!" Harry said, standing up. "But people do insane things when they're drunk. Or even mad! You're furious and you're assuming that I am defending her. I'm trying to protect Percy."

  
  


"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." Ginny said, sitting back on the couch. "I just, after all she's done, I just can't believe..."

  
  


"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have told you and gotten you all worked up."

  
  


"I still have to finish unpacking." Ginny said, looking around. Boxes were stacked in the corner, piles of laundry were heaped in chairs, still left over from her move six months ago.

  
  


"And why, after six months are you just now getting the urge to finish?"

  
  


"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mr. Evans and his wife, along with my new boss are coming for dinner. In a week." Ginny worked as personal assistant to the Minister of Representation of Aruors.

  
  


"New boss?"

  
  


"Yeah, Mr. Evans retired. I don't know who my new boss is. Nobody does, really. It's supposed to be a huge secret until after he's officially appointed. I'm lucky, getting to know three weeks early."

  
  


"So, I guess I'll help you clean up." Harry volunteered.

  
  


"I'd love that." Ginny said, kissing him.

  
  


"We could just shove everything in your room. They won't go in there." Harry suggested. 

  
  


Ginny gave him a Look.

  
  


"What?" Harry asked innocently.

iiii

"Whew!" Ginny said, five hours later, laying on the couch.

  
  


"Ditto." Harry said, squeezing in beside her.

  
  


"Tomorrow, you can come over to help me redecorate."

  
  


"Umm..." Harry hesitated. "I think I'm-"

  
  


Ginny silenced him with a kiss.

  
  


"Going to come over." He finished.

  
  


"I love you."

  
  


"I love you, too."

  
  


Silence. But it was comfortable silence. Not tense, angry silence. Peaceful silence.

  
  


"Let's go to the beach." Harry said suddenly. "Me, you, Ron, and Hermione. We'll have a picnic."

  
  


"Let me go get changed." Ginny said, standing up and heading toward her room.

  
  


"Wear something skimpy!" Harry called after her. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

  
  


iiii

  
  
  
  


"This," Ron said, taking a bite of the fried chicken they had packed. "Was a great idea. It's a picnic, with great food, plus we get to see the girls in bikinis."

  
  


Hermione threw a sea shell at him.

  
  


"It was a great idea, Jamesie." Ginny said, from beside him on the blanket, playing with his hair.

  
  


"Thank you, Sweetie."

  
  


"Who want's to go swimming?" Ron asked.

  
  


"Not me." Ginny said.

  
  


"The water's too cold." Hermione agreed.

  
  


Ron and Harry made eye contact. Slowly, a grin spread across their faces. 

  
  


"No! Put me down!" Ginny shrieked as Harry picked her up and carried her towards the freezing water.

  
  


"Ronald Harrison Weasley, put me down this instant!" Hermione demanded, as Ron also carried her to the water.

  
  


"Harry!" 

  
  


"Ron!"

  
  


"Eeeeeeee!" Both girls wailed in unison as they were thrown into the water.

  
  


They emerged from the water, Ginny's hair hanging over her face, and Hermione wiping the water from her eyes. 

  
  


"Harry!" Ginny yelled, while Hermione screamed Ron's name.

  
  


"Uh-oh."

  
  


Hermione and Ginny lunged at Ron and Harry, who stepped back so that both girls fell again in the water. Ginny managed to grab Harry around the waist and pull him down, while Hermione lifted both Ron's legs out from under him.

  
  


"That was cruel." Ginny said, wrapped up in blankets, after all four of them had been throughly soaked in the chilly water.

  
  


"Yes, it was." Agreed Hermione.

  
  


"We may have to punish them."

  
  


"We may."

  
  


"Ginny." Harry whined. "I loooove you."

  
  


"Hmmph."

  
  


"Will you forgive me?" Harry pleaded, kissing her softly on the lips.

  
  


"I suppose." Ginny said smiling.

  
  


"Good." Harry kissed her.

  
  


"I love you." Ginny said, rolling on top of him.

  
  


"See? Look how easy it was for Harry." Ron said to Hermione.

  
  


"How do you know I'm not as forgiving as Ginny?" 

  
  


"I love you." Ron whispered in her ear.

  
  


"Good, cause I love you." Hermione said, giving him one of her blankets and kissing him.

  
  


iiii

  
  


"Hey, where were you guys last night?" Charlie asked, who was having lunch with Harry the next day.

  
  


"We, um, went to the beach." Harry said.

  
  
  
  


"Were you there all night?" Charlie inquired, looking very fatherly.

  
  


"Until two or three." Harry smiled sheepishly.

  
  


"A.M.?"

  
  


"Yeah." Harry admitted.

  
  


"Oh." Charlie said, looking down at his cup of coffee.

  
  


"Look, Charlie. I haven't been sleeping with your sister, if that's what you want to know." 

  
  


"No, that's not what I meant." Charlie said, but he looked relieved.

  
  


"Can I take your order?" Asked the waitress who appeared at their table.

  
  


"I'll have the cream of potato soup and the steak. Medium well." Charlie told the waitress.

  
  


"I'll have the same, but medium rare." Harry said.

  
  


"O.K." said the waitress, writing down their orders.

  
  


"Charlie, Harry!" 

  
  


Harry turned and groaned inwardly. It was Percy with Cho.

  
  


"What are you doing here, Percy?" Harry greeted him, standing up and shaking his hand. After knowing Percy for more than ten years, he was the only Weasley boy he still greeted like a business associate.

  
  


"I'm on my lunch break, and I thought I'd meet Cho here. It's been a while since I've been in a Muggle restaurant." Percy explained.

  
  


"I just want to say congratulations, Harry." Cho said, stepping forward to give him a hug. In doing so, she managed to slip him a scrap of parchment.

  
  


iiii

  
  


After lunch with Charlie, Harry had been dying to get home and read the piece of parchment Cho had slipped to him at lunch. He had rushed home right after lunch, but had been interrupted constantly. First, Oliver Wood, his head coach on the professional Quidditch team, the Chuddley Channons, popped into his study. Harry had to listen to an hour's worth of new play ideas that he would have to listen to again at his next practice anyway, before Wood left. Then, Neo Bagman, Head of International Department of Sports, interrupted him when he poked his head through the fire, and asked Harry if he would make a speech at some meeting. Finally, two hours later, Harry was able to sit down and open the letter. 

  
  


Slowly, he unfolded it. **MEET ME AT THE THREE BROOMSTICKS AT 10PM. WE HAVE TO TALK-CHO.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Snape's New Look

Trial By Fire

Chapter 3: Snape's New Look

  
  


Disclaimer: Familiar characters belong to J.K. Rowling, the others are mine.

************************************************************************

It was ten P.M. and Harry was sitting in an isolated corner booth, sipping Butterbeer and waiting for Cho. After arguing with himself, he had decided that it couldn't hurt to meet Cho here. He had gotten a note from her earlier that day requesting, no, begging, that he meet her here to "talk". He was a little wary of what 'talk' meant, but his curiousity convinced him that nothing could go wrong.

  
  


By ten thirty, Harry had finished his Butterbeer and Cho still hadn't shown up. By ten forty-five, he was ready to leave. But his curiosity made him stay, convincing him that she was just running late and that she would be here any minute. By eleven, he was actually worried. Sure Cho had done a lot a rotten things in his life, but still...By eleven fifteen, he had finished his third Butterbeer, and was standing up to leave. He walked up to the bar and paid for his drinks. 

  
  


As he was about to walk out the door, a teenage wizard; about fifteen, came running up to him.

  
  


"Mr. Potter! Here!"

  
  


"What is it?" Harry wondered aloud, taking the folded scrap of parchment from his hand.

  
  


"I don' know, sir. I just found it on the bar as I was wippin' it down."

  
  


"Well, thank you." Harry said, giving him a few knuts as a tip.

  
  


The boy walked back to the bar, and Harry walked outside. He squinted as he tried to read the note in the dim light.

  
  


HARRY-SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT. WE'LL TALK LATER. CHO

  
  


Weird, Harry thought, If she was in the bar, why didn't she just come over and tell me? Maybe it's because this note wasn't written by her. Maybe she was kidnapped. Of course not. You've been to too many Arurs conventions, He told himself. She probably got some kid to go in and leave it. There's nothing wrong. Why would anybody want to kidnap Cho? That's ridiculous. Harry convinced himself as he apperated to his house.

  
  


"Mr. Potter?"

  
  


"Yes?" Harry turned to face the house-elf.

  
  


"Is there anything you need before I go to sleep?"

  
  


"No, thank you. I have to get up early tomorrow, so I'll go to bed now, also. Good night." Harry said as he climbed the stairs to his room.

  
  


*The next morning*

  
  


Harry woke up at eight, the time he usually wakes up, and walked downstairs for breakfast. Sitting at his kitchen table were Fred and George Weasley.

  
  


"'Lo." Fred said glumly.

  
  


"'Lo." George repeated, just as glum.

  
  


"Good morning to you, too. What's the matter?" Harry asked, sitting down.

  
  


"It's not a very good morning." Moaned George.

  
  


"Why?" Harry said, fixing himself fried eggs, sausage and biscuits with a flick of his wand.

  
  


"They closed down our shop." Fred complained.

  
  


"Our shop!" Wailed George.

  
  


"Why?" Harry asked in between a bite of eggs.

  
  


"They think Wormtail got loose." 

  
  


Wormtail, unfortunately, had not been defeated when Voldemort had. They had captured him, and put him in Azkaban, but apparently he had escaped.

  
  


"How?" Harry wanted to know.

  
  


"Dunno. They put him in a special cell so he couldn't become a rat, but I guess he escaped." George helped himself to a biscuit.

  
  


"But, he can't do that much damage, can he? I mean, Wormtail isn't exactly the smartest wizard around. All he can do is carry out orders."

  
  


"But what if there's someone still out there? Someone who could use him to carry out their orders?" Said George.

  
  


"Someone like?" Harry wondered.

  
  


"Draco Malfoy!" Fred said, stabbing a sausage with his fork.

  
  


"But I thought he wasn't a Death Eater."

  
  


"We don't know if he is. That doesn't mean he isn't." George pointed out.

  
  


Harry pondered this information while he finished his breakfast. George and Fred stayed, as if waiting to ask him something.

  
  


George cleared his throat. Harry looked up.

  
  


"Harry, old buddy, old pal." Fred started.

  
  


"Since you have some extra room here,"

  
  


"And our house in Hogsmeade is currently, ah-"

  
  


"Off limits."

  
  


"And we hate to butt in on Mum and Dad."

  
  


"We were wondering-"

  
  


"If we could, possibly...."

  
  


"Stay here-"

  
  


"Just for a few days."

  
  


"Until we get our house back."

  
  


Harry laughed. "Sure. Move your stuff up to the guest bedrooms. I'll have Blenny and Ferry do it."

  
  


"Well, we just knew you couldn't say no to us." George said smiling. "So they all ready moved our stuff. George has the green room, and I have the blue room."

  
  


"And we have nothing to do, so we thought, maybe we'd hang around with you." Fred threw his arm around Harry's shoulders.

  
  


Harry laughed. "Well, I'm supposed to go to Hogwarts and talk to the kids. Some kind of Quidditch promotional thing. Hermione roped me into it. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you guys came along."

  
  


"Is Snape still teaching?" Fred asked, his eyes shining with anticipation.

  
  


"Yep." Harry replied, wondering what they were going to do to him.

  
  


"Oh, goody. This is going to be so much fun." George said, summoning things from his room and stuffing things in his robe pockets.

  
  


*At Hogwarts*

  
  


"Thanks so much for coming." Hermione greeted them as they stepped out of the carriages.

  
  
  
  


"The kids are all so excited. Minerva (the Headmistress) canceled classes and everyone has their parchment and quills ready so you can give autographs." Hermione lowered her voice. "Snape is almost livid. He snaps at anyone who is talking about it. Make sure you smile and wave at him."

  
  


"That's not all we're going to do." Fred muttered so Hermione couldn't hear.

  
  


As they walked into the Great Hall, there were cheers and clapping. The teachers were even clapping. All except Snape, who remained defiantly in his seat, arms folded over his chest. Harry, Fred and George greeted the teachers. Snape had finally gotten his dream job, Defense Against the Dark Arts; McGonagall was now Headmistress and Hermione was now Professor of Transfiguration. Still teaching Care of Magical Creatures, but with many scrapes and scars, was Hagrid. Professor Binn's ghost was still teaching History of Magic. Flitwick had retired, but Emma Mallory, from Ireland, was now teaching. Even though she wasn't here, Professor Trelawny, he heard, was still Teaching Divination. Professor Sprout, who was still teaching, gave Harry a warm hug before he was allowed to sit down in between Hermione and Fred. Dumbledore had retired from Headmaster, but still stayed on the grounds, substituting for teachers if they needed a break.

  
  


McGonagall rose to announce Harry, Fred, and George. "We were only expecting Mr. Potter today, but Fred and George Weasley, who are also on the Chuddley Channons team with Mr. Potter, have found time in their busy lives to come spend some time with us also. As most of you probably know, all three of them played on the Gryffindor team." Cheers from the Gryffindors; boos and hisses from the Slytherins. "So now I turn the floor over to them."

  
  


"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Harry said. "I don't really have a speech prepared, so I'll just let you ask questions, and we'll answer them." Several hands shot up into the air.

  
  


"We'll start at the Ravenclaw table." Fred pointed to a blonde haired boy.

  
  


"How much do you practice?" He asked.

  
  


Fred, Harry, and George chuckled. "We, um, have practices three times a week, for three hours. Then after that we have at least an hour, of what our coach calls 'Strategy Talks'. We listen to him explain plays. And then we have games usually once or twice a week, and then different tournaments throughout the year." Fred explained.

  
  


"Umm...You. Yes, you, with the black hair." George pointed to a girl, sixteen or seventeen years old, with curly black hair. 

  
  


"Can we see you fly?"

  
  


"I don't think they brought their brooms, Ellen. Maybe some other time." McGongall objected.

  
  


"Actually, Professor, we did. If you don't mind-" Harry, Fred, and George turned to look at her.

  
  


"Um, well, in that case...Out to the Quidditch field!"

  
  


So everyone trooped out to the Quidditch field, the students and teachers taking their places in the bleachers, while Harry, George, and Fred retrieved their broomsticks from Hermione, who had been holding them.

  
  


A husky seventh year presented them with the case of equipment. Fred and George took the clubs used for the Buldgers, and after they had mounted their broomsticks, Harry released them. The students watched as Fred and George ducked, dived, and dodged the buldgers, who seemed intent on knocking them off their brooms. After the three of them had wrestled the Buldgers back into the case, George removed the red Quaffle from the case. After they were all in the air, Fred and George took turns throwing the Quaffle and making Harry dive for it. At the very end, they flew up so high, that they could barely see the ground. Fred dropped the Quaffle, and made Harry wait for seven seconds before he was allowed to dive after it. 

  
  


Harry aimed his broom towards the ground and urged it to go faster, faster, faster. Plummeting to the ground, feeling the wind rushing in his hair, this is what he loved to do best. He could see the ground clearly now, it was only twenty-five feet away. The Quaffle still loomed ahead of him, just out of his grasp. Faster, faster, Harry thought. The ground was speeding up on him, now only twenty feet away. And that Quaffle, still just beyond his grasp. I can almost get it, Harry thought. Just a few more inches...Now the ground was ten feet...now seven feet. Almost got it. Come on, come on. Five feet. I can touch it...

  
  


"Got it!" Harry shouted as he pulled out of his dive, just in time, feet skimming the grass.

  
  


The stadium bursted into applause. Harry toppled off his broom and onto the soft grass, where Fred and George landed beside him.

  
  


"Gosh, Harry, we didn't think you'd make it." Fred patted him on the back.

  
  


"Thanks for the confidence." Harry said wryly.

  
  


"Harry! You nearly killed yourself!" Hermione scolded, rather than congratulated, him. "Just think of how Hogwarts would have looked if you'd have died. Honestly!"

  
  


"Reminds me of that first dive you made." McGonagall said from behind him, reffering to when he, in his first year, had dived to get Nevile Longbottom's Rembrall after Malfoy threw it into the air while on his broom. "Perhaps you and the Weasley's would be kind enough to sign autographs. The students are looking forward to it."

  
  


Harry was in the middle of signing Quidditch Recently when he saw Snape, looking quite annoyed at the whole scene, make his way through the mob of students to the table where they were signing autographs.

  
  


"Hello, Severus. I hope you don't mind if I call you by your first name, seeing as I passed your class seven years ago. Would you like me to sign something for you?" Harry asked, smiling fakely and trying to annoy Snape even more.

  
  


"I wouldn't take anything of yours, Potter, much less anything that you signed. I didn't even keep your Potions assignments. I burned them as soon as I gave you the bad mark you so rightfully earned." Snape growled.

  
  


"Sorry to hear that, Severus. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Harry asked, working very hard to be aggravatingly pleasant to him. 

  
  


"I just wanted to make sure you know that you don't deserve any of this attention. The only reason you're here is because Ms. Granger is your friend, and because McGonagall was the head of your house, and she favors you. I, of course, would have picked someone more deserving of this attention. Someone who had to work hard, someone who actually studied and was disciplined. Not someone who was constantly being disruptive in class." Snape said with loathing.

  
  


"Who, someone like Draco Malfoy?" Harry sneered. Forget the annoyingly-nice-thing.

  
  


"Yes. Now that I think of it, Mr. Malfoy would have been a very good candidate. He actually works hard. Unlike you." Snape spat.

  
  


"Of course he would have been a good candidate for you. You and his father were buddy-buddy when you were Death Eaters, serving Voldemort." Harry sneered before he could stop himself. Bringing up Snape's forgotten past was a bad idea.

  
  


"How-How-" Snape sputtered, his face turning a deep purple. Harry couldn't tell if it was in fury, or of embarrassment, but without saying another word, Snape turned and quickly made his way to the castle, where he disappeared inside it.

  
  


"What was that all about?" asked a wide eyed student.

  
  


"Nothing." Harry sighed, picking up his quill and wishing to anything he hadn't said what he did.

  
  


"Where'd Snape go? Fred asked from the other end of the long table the three were seated at.

  
  


"I don't know." Harry said while signing a Prefect's badge. He didn't want to tell Fred and George about Snape.

  
  


*During Lunch*

  
  


"I'm sure we would all like to thank Mr. Potter, and Fred and George Weasley for spending some time with us." Professor McGonagall addressed the students before lunch. "So, after lunch, we have a special treat for them."

  
  


"Can't wait!" Fred's eyes grew wide as he thought of what the surprise might be.

  
  


The golden plates and bowls filled with food, and everyone dug in.

  
  


After everyone had eaten, Professor McGonagall stood up again. 

  
  


"Now, the surprise." She said, turning to one of the doors. Wheeled out by six house elves, on a bulky silver cart, sat a cake at least four feet high, with four layers. The bottom layer appeared to be death-by-chocolate. Chocolate cake, oozing with chocolate sauce, covered with chocolate icing, and then sprinkled with chocolate chips and chocolate sprinkles. 

  
  


The second layer was vanilla and caramel. The cake was vanilla, but the icing was swirled with light brown caramel and then sprinkled with caramel chips.

  
  


The third layer was carrot cake, with tiny carrots poking out of it.

  
  


But the most unusual layer was the fourth. It changed colors, from pink, to blue, to orange, to a chocolate color, to yellow, to purple, to green and then back to pink again. It looked as if it had been tie-died. 

  
  


"What's the fourth layer?" Harry asked George, who had a glazed look on his face and was drooling.

  
  


"Taste-changing cake." George replied, not taking his eyes off the cake, which was now sitting in front of McGonagall, just a few seats from him. 

  
  


McGonagall rose. "Please stay in your seats." She addressed the students. "There will be plenty for all. Would are guests like to slice the cake?"

  
  


Fred and George made eye contact, Fred nodded, and then they, along with Harry stood up and walked over to the gigantic cake.

  
  


"Let's serve the teachers first." Fred suggested.

  
  


"What kind would you like?" George asked the teachers.

  
  


"A thin slice of the chocolate." replied the teacher sitting at the farthest end. "And a tiny slice of the taste-changing cake."

  
  


Fred waved his wand and two thin slices, one from the top layer and on from the bottom layer, landed on the plate that George held in his hand. Harry then waved his wand and it floated over and landed softly in front of the teacher. 

  
  


They did this over and over until they got to Snape. George accidently dropped his wand, and stooped over to pick it up. When he stood up, Harry could see he had a tiny blue packet open in his hand. Fred then cut a slice of the cake (vanilla and caramel) and it landed on the plate George held in his hand. Quickly, George dumped the packet filled with tiny white crystals on the cake before Harry floated it over to land in front of Snape. George and Fred looked exceptionally proud of themselves.

  
  


After everyone had been served, Harry served himself (a small slice of all four layers), and then Fred and George served them selves (a slice of all four layers) and they sat down. 

  
  


"Dig in!" McGonagall said, sitting down with her fork raised.

  
  


Harry did just that. He took a bite of the chocolate cake, stuffed it in his mouth, and leaned back in his chair and sighed. He had never tasted anything better. Then he moved on to the vanilla and caramel. The caramel was still hot and the vanilla was creamy. He closed his eyes and just let the taste sink in. 

  
  


He was on his second bite of carrot cake (he hadn't tried the taste-changing cake yet) when Fred nudged him and jerked his head in Snape's direction. Snape was eating the vanilla and caramel cake and it looked like he had taken just a few bites.

  
  


"What was that powder stuff you guys put on his cake?" Harry whispered, taking his eyes off Snape.

  
  


"You'll see." Fred responded.

  
  


"But we have to get him out in front of everyone. No body will be able to see him if he stays there the whole time." George said, looking worried.

  
  


"How long do you have before it starts working?" 

  
  


"Ten, maybe twenty minutes."

  
  


"Leave it to me." Harry said, getting an idea.

  
  


*Five Minutes Later*

  
  


"Follow my lead." Harry whispered to Fred and George. Harry stood up, and so did Fred and George.

  
  


"We'd like to thank all our teachers for putting up with us over the years. So here are our small tokens of appreciation." Harry, followed by Fred and George, walked in front of the teachers table, so the students could see better.

  
  


"The first gift we'd like to give, is to a teacher who has run this school smoothly for so many years, and still continues to help out, even though he is officially retired. Professor Dumbledore, we'd like to give you your present now." Harry said, waving his wand. A rectangular box appeared in Harry's hand, wrapped in dark navy blue paper tied with a silver bow.

  
  


Dumbledore took it and unwrapped it. When he saw what was in the box, his face broke into a smile, and his eyes twinkled. Students and teachers stood up to see what was in the box. Dumbledore smiled and turned the box so they could see it. Both groups looked from the box to Dumbledore inquisitively. 

  
  


Dumbledore smiled knowingly and said "You can never have enough." He said by way of an explanation. He then removed his shoes and socks, and replaced his original socks with the thick woolen ones Harry had given him. Dumbledore thanked Harry, Fred, and George, and then took his place at the teachers table.

  
  


Fred, George and Harry presented the rest of the teachers with their presents taking up fifteen more minutes, saving Snape for last. 

  
  


"What will happen first?" Harry muttered to Fred and George, barely moving his lips

  
  


"His hair will grow longer." Fred muttered back.

  
  


Harry studied Snape closely. His hair did seem a little longer, but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly, his hair spurted out, so it was as long as his shoulders, and it turned gray. Then, out of nowhere, a tall hat with a stuffed vulture appeared on his gray hair. Harry, suddenly realizing who Snape was about to turn into, snorted, trying to contain his laughter, and was forced to start coughing to cover it up.

  
  


"And now our last present," George started, also catching on to Snape's sudden 'transformation.' "To the potions master of this school."

  
  


"We present"-even as Fred was speaking, Snapes black robes were transforming into a long, puke green dress, with a high neck, and cuffs laced with cream frills. Around his neck a thin auburn fur scarf hung, with a fox head at one end-"Professor Severus Snape with this present."

  
  


Snape slowly rose, scowling.

  
  


As he made his way around the table, the students' attention turned to Snape, and his new attire. Several snickers broke out from the students; Dumbledore's lips curved into a small smile; and McGonagall, along with several other teachers, put their napkins over their face to try and muffle the laughter.

  
  


By the time he had reached Harry, Fred and George, Snape's outfit was complete. His tall, hat, complete with a stuffed vulture, was perched on his head. His long, ugly green dress, high neck, frills and all looked somewhat less than ravishing on him; the fox scarf was hanging grotesquely around his neck; a bright red hand bag was looped over his arm; and his shoes completed the outfit. The shoes were also bright red with three inch heels, and the toes were very pointed and curved upwards a little bit. Perhaps the funniest thing of all was that Snape, despite the weight of the hand bag on his arm, the scratchy frills at his neck and wrists, and the obvious discomfort of the shoes, did not seem to notice his outfit had changed entirely.

  
  


By the time Snape had reached the front of the teacher's table, the students were in an uproar. It was all Harry, Fred, and George could do to keep from laughing right along with them. Several times one or all of them got "mysterious" fits of coughing or sneezing.

  
  


Snape's response to all the laughter was to glare out at the students, silencing the table he was glaring at for a few seconds, before they were unable to contain themselves any longer, and burst out laughing again.

  
  


Snape reached Harry, Fred, and George, and George handed Snape his present, a solid gold goblet, before Snape couldn't stand it anymore.

  
  


"What is so hilarious?" He bellowed, and silence commenced upon the room imediately.

  
  


From the back of the room, near Gryffindor tables, someone shouted, "Check a mirror, Snapey!"

  
  


Snape, too curious to persue the matter of who shouted, conjured up a full length mirror and took a look at himself.

  
  


He looked in disbelief from the mirror down at himself, like he wasn't seeing the same thing in the mirror as he was seeing on himself.

  
  


Enraged, Snape tore off the hat, threw the bag across the room, and kicked off the shoes, sending them into the wall with a thunk, and leaving a dent. 

  
  


"IT'S THEM!!" Snape screeched. "POTTER AND WEASLEYS!!!! DAMN YOU! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR IT!!!!" Snape pushed the mirror onto Fred and George, who jumped out of the way just in time, allowing the mirror to crash onto the floor, smashing it into thousands of pieces. With out a backward glance, Snape stormed out, slamming the door on his way out with all his might.

  
  


Complete silence. Fred and George tried not to look to guilty, while Harry, with a flick of his wand, repaired the mirror and set it upright.

  
  


"Well," McGonagall said nervously. "Thank you for coming today, Mr. Potter and the Weasley twins. I'm sure our students enjoyed your talk and your demonstration. Ms. Granger, if you would escort them off the grounds, where they may apparate home."

  
  


"'Bye, everybody." Harry called.

  
  


"So long, Hogwarts!" Fred and George called together.

  
  


Hermione hurried over to their side, and they left together.

  
  


Once they were out of earshot from the castle, Hermione started yelling. "What were you thinking?! Setting an example like that?!"

  
  


"It wasn't us, 'Mione, honest." George said, with an innocent look.

  
  


"Yeah, 'Mione. It must have been someone else." Fred insisted.

  
  


"Right." Scoffed Hermione.

  
  


"Believe what you wish." George said.

  
  


Harry stayed silent, trying not to smile. He had done it! At last! After seven years of enduring Snape's unfairness toward him and his fellow Gryffindor's, he had finally shown Snape up. And in Neville's Gran's attire, at that.


	4. How Could You

How Could You?

  
  
  
  
  
  


Two weeks before The Wedding.

  
  


"Ginny, how could you?"

"I'm sorry, Mum, I guess we just didn't count properly."

"I'll say! Two thousand! How are we going to cater for two thousand people at your reception?"

"Well, Harry has around 40 house elves, and I'm sure Dumbledore would be willing to lend us the elves from Hogwarts, they aren't doing anything since the term hasn't started yet. We had planed for a thousand anyway, the catering service can handle that."

Molly sunk into a near by chair, fanning herself with the paper Ginny had given her, showing her and Harry's calculations of how many guests would be attending the wedding. 

"I hope you stay married to this man for a long, long time, Virginia Weasley."

"I intend to, Mum. I intend to."

*~*

"How did she take it?" Harry asked his fiance later that day over dinner.

Ginny twirled spaghetti around her fork, one of the only meals Harry knew how to make. "Actually pretty well. She lectured me a bit about how could we miscount that much, blah blah. But I told her our plan about the house elves and that calmed her down a bit."

"Today was the first time I was actually glad Wood called a strategy meeting, as he calls them. As much as I love your mother, I would have much rather you dealt with her than me."

Ginny threw a piece of garlic bread at Harry and smiled. "Glad to know you would risk your life for me, dearest."

"Tis not death I fear, darling. Only your mother after we," Ginny raised an eyebrow, "er, you told her we had double the expected amount of wedding guests."

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the dishes had been cleaned up and put away (Harry had given the night off to the house elves) Harry and Ginny retired to the study. Even though it was only the end of July, and still very warm, Harry lit a fire in the fire place and lowered the room temperature. Ginny and Harry lay on the plush leather couch snuggled under a warm blanket, sipping glasses of wine.

"Where are we going to have our honeymoon?" Ginny asked, staring into the fire.

"I hadn't much thought about it. Where would you like to go?"

Ginny laid her head in Harry's lap, putting her wine glass aside. "Somewhere romantic."

"Away from England."

"Somewhere warm and tropical perhaps."

"Where we could go swimming." 

"And waited on hand and foot."

"Like, a cruise, perhaps." Harry suggested.

Ginny raised her head and turned to look at him. "A what?"

"A Muggle cruise. A huge boat with rooms to sleep in, swimming pools, restaurants, arcades, bars, everything. It sails around usually for a week or so, to different ports and beaches. It's wonderfully romantic." Harry explained.

Ginny laid her head back in Harry's lap, and pulled the blanket snugly around her shoulders. "Good. Then I'll ask Hermione to make the reservations."

*~*

"You're going on a what?"

"Cruise, Ron darling. Like a vacation. Really, we should go on one."

"I would love to, dearest, but one of us works 24/7, so that would be impossible."

"Obviously, that person isn't you!"

"I do work, dearest, but I, unlike some people, know when to take a break."

"You think I don't ever relax?"

"Only when forced."

"I could take a break anytime I wanted to, all I'd have to do was ask Professor McGonagall."

"That would be the problem. You're scared of her." Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest like a five year old, both of them completely ignoring Ginny and Harry, who watched with amusement."

"I am most certainly not!"

"You've known her for ten plus odd years, and you still refer to her as 'Professor McGonagall.'"

"That's because it's respectful!" Huffed Hermione. 

"You're just scared of her."

"At least I am respectful!"

"Are you implying that I'm not?"

"I didn't imply anything, Ron, dear. You did that all on your own!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know!"

"What if I don't?"

Harry glanced at his watch.

"Well, then, you're-"

"Ahem!" Harry interrupted loudly.

Ron and Hermione looked over at Ginny and Harry and then down at the floor, embarrassed for arguing in front of their visitors.

Ginny and Harry were quite used to it, and they didn't mind at all. It was actually entertaining to see what feeble arguments Ron came up with, and everyone knew that they didn't mean a word of it. It was obvious Ron and Hermione loved each other, even when they were arguing.

"About the Cruise," Harry started. "You're sure you don't mind making reservations for us?"

"Of course not. Just tell me what you want. Hang on a minute-let me write this down." said Hermione.

"Somewhere romantic." Ginny said smiling.

"Going somewhere tropical." 

"Maybe the Carribean."

"For five to seven days."

"I want to be pampered head to foot." Ginny said. "Put a star by that."

Harry smiled as he got an idea. "Gin, what if we go to Disney World?" Seeing the blank look on her face, he explained.

"It's like a huge Muggle amusement park. With lots of rides and things. It would be so much fun. There's one in Florida, in the States. We could sail in the Carribean, then go to Florida for a few days and go to Disney World."

"Maybe the family could come. I know Dad would love seeing a Muggle amusement park."

Hermione scribbled furiously as she wrote:

Cruise: Romantic, tropical-maybe Carribean, 5-7 days long, *pampered, Disney World after, family come.

"That it?" She asked.

"Yep. Thanks, 'Mione."

"Welcome. I would love to go on a cruise."

"Perhaps if you would take some time off, dearest, we could go." Ron butted in.

"Perhaps someone has to earn a living, darling."

Ginny and Harry, sensing another Ron/Hermione argument, made a quick exit.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" Ginny asked once they were in the safety of Ron and Hermione's front yard.

"Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep! Beeeeeep!"

Harry took the beeping object, a small golden ball, out of his pocket. The beeping stopped.

"What is that?" Ginny asked, taking it in her hands.

"Uh-it's sort of like a pager. Wood uses it to signal us to emergency practices and stuff. Guess I won't be joining you for lunch, Gin. Maybe Hermione would like to go. I'll talk to you tonight. Love you." Giving Ginny a quick peck on the cheek, Harry apparated off to the Quidditch field.

"Guess I'll have to go ask Dumbledore myself." Ginny muttered to no one. 

Ginny decided she would rather not be alone and ask Dumbledore something like that, so she walked back into Ron's house, grabbed Hermione in mid-retort (they were still arguing) and together they apparated to Hogwarts.

Or, rather, they apparated to Hogsmeade.

"What do you need to ask Dumbledore, Ginny?" Hermione asked, who had not been told why she was suddenly dragged to Hogsmeade.

"Harry and I sort of, um, miscalculated on how many guests would be at the reception."

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"We were off by a thousand." Ginny said sheepishly.

"A thousand?! Who did you invite? All of Hogwarts?"

"Well, most of the teachers, all of my family, Sirius, Remus, and the gang, the girls and boys in my year Gryffindor, the boys and girls in Harry's year Gryffindor, the Gryffindor Quidditch team, all of the players who were ever on it the same time he was, the Chuddley Cannons players, coaches, trainers, owners, my boss and his wife and eight kids, most of my co-workers, Harry's lawyer and his insurance people, along with some big wigs of the Firebolt racing company-he endorses them, you know, the owners of the Chuddley Cannons stadium, and a few other people. Total people invited: two thousand and fifteen."

"I hope you stay married to Harry for a long, long time." Hermione said, smiling and shaking her head.

"That's what Mum said. And for the record, I intend to."

*~*

"Um, Hermione, how do we get in?" Ginny asked, craning her neck to look up at the huge entrance door to Hogwarts.

"There's a spell and a password for teachers. We could knock, most of the teachers live here, but it would take them ages to get down here, so I'll just get us in. Turn around, please."

Ginny turned around and put her hands over her ears, lest she hear the top secret spell and password.

Hermione grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. Ginny uncovered her ears and together, she and Hermione entered Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I'm hoping you know the way to Dumbledore's office, because I sure don't."

"You never went to Dumbledore's office?"

"Don't tell me you have."

"Not for behavior, of course, but he called the Prefects in there several times. And the Head Boy and Girl."

A few minutes later, Hermione knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Poppy, my dear. I was wondering when you would be back. Did you get some new earmuff's?"

Ginny and Hermione stiffled their giggles and Ginny poked her head inside the door, looking sheepish. 

"Hi, Professor."

Dumbledore's half moon glasses fell off in surprise. "Ms. Weasley. I wasn't expecting you here. Come in, have a seat."

Hermione followed Ginny in.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Ms. Granger, too. How nice. Have a seat, please. You came to ask me something?"

"Well, yes, actually I did, Professor." Ginny began, looking down at her lap. "Um, are your house elves on break?"

"They cook dinner for the other Professors who are living her, but for the most part, yes, they are on break."

"Well, I was wondering, could I borrow them?"

"Borrow them?" Dumbledore asked, peering over his spectacles.

"Well, yes, sir. Harry and I invited two thousand people for our wedding." If Dumbledore was surprised at this, he didn't show it. Ginny continued, "And the catering service we hired can only cater for half that. So Harry and I thought that if you wouldn't mind, we could use some of the house elves-not all of them-to cook for our wedding. We would pay them, or you. And they would be back to prepare for the start of the term feast."

"So you and Mr. Potter miscalculated how many guests you would have, so you would like to borrow Hogwarts' house elves to cook for the excess number of people, is that correct, Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir." Ginny said, feeling like she was a little kid again.

"Well, when would you like them to start cooking?"

Ginny looked up. "Oh, thank you, Professor!" Ginny hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing his spectacles to fall of his long nose again.

*~*

"Well, that's taken care of." Hermione said to Ginny as they were walking back to Hogsmeade.

"Now all we have to get through is the wedding."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ok, well next chapter, wedding rehearsal, i think. after that, the wedding! please review!

and i'm looking for a new pen name, suggestions welcome!


	5. Not Two Anymore

Not Two Anymore

Trial By Fire: Chapter 5

  
  


Harry was sleeping peacefully when he felt a great weight on his chest. He was trapped under a boulder. Pushing out with his arms, he tried to move it, but to no avail. Grunting with exertion, he tried again. He heard laughter, and Professor Trelawny swam into view, cackling about how he would die a slow and painful death. He swatted out at her and tried to scream for help, but his throat was dried up, probably from the boulder he was trapped under. The boulder moved, and Professor Trelawny threw a pink fuzzy slipper at his face. Trying one last time to push the huge rock off his chest, he felt the rock grow hair, until it was soft and furry. And, it barked. Professor Trelawny threw something else at his face, and his eyes snapped open.

"Ahh!" Harry screamed in surprise as the rock that was on his chest turned out to be an immense black dog. The dog leapt off the bed. When Harry looked again, there was no dog, only his godfather, Sirius Black. And there was no Professor Trelawny throwing pink fuzzy slippers, only Remus Lupin holding a pillow from Harry's bed.

"Sirius! Remus!"Harry exclaimed as he tried to scramble out of bed, but ended up getting caught on his sheets and falling on the floor.

"Harry!" Sirius said as he helped him up off the floor and embraced him like a friend.

"Hi, Harry." Said Remus, extending his hand, which Harry shook.

"Hope you don't mind we're here a bit early." Sirius apologized.

"Mind! You can keep me from throwing myself off a bridge!"

"That nervous, huh?" Remus asked.

Harry nodded emphatically.

"Your father was the same way." said Sirius fondly. "Scared out of his long johns."

Harry threw on some robes over his PJ's and they went down to Harry's dining room.

"Three eggs, one scrambled, one fried, and one boiled, four pieces of bacon, two pieces of toast with grape jelly, two pieces of sausage, and two pancakes with butter and syrup. Oh, and one waffle." Sirius told the wide-eyed house elf.

"I'll just have two scrambled eggs and a piece of toast, with strawberry jelly." Remus said.

"And for you, Mr. Potter, sir?" asked the elf in a high squeaky voice.

"Nothing, thank you."

"Harry, you can't just eat nothing." Sirius said, sounding like Hermione before Harry's first Quidditch game.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something. Fix him what I ordered."Sirius instructed the house elf.

"If he's not hungry, Padfoot, I don't think he wants to eat the breakfast supply for an entire village." Remus objected. "Fix him what I'm having."

"I just think Harry should get his nourishment. He needs to eat. Give him what I'm having."

"He may need nourishment, but he doesn't need to stuff himself so he can't fit into his wedding robes. Harry will have what I'm eating." Remus told the now very confused house elf.

"Moony, I will still be able to fit into my dress robes when-"

"Maybe you will, but Harry does not have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

"My stomach is not a bottomless pit. A very deep pit maybe, but-"

"I WILL HAVE ONE SCRAMBLED EGG AND A PIECE OF BACON! AND I WOULD LIKE IT SERVED IN MY ROOM!" Harry bellowed storming up to his room, and the poor house elf scurried off before anyone could change their mind again.

"Oh, dear, Padfoot. Do you think he's alright?"

"Of course he is, Moony. James was exactly like that, too. Hmmm, wonder what it is?"

  
  


After eating his egg and bacon alone in his room, Harry sheepishly made his way down to the kitchen, where Sirius was still trying to tackle his breakfast.

"Feel better?" Remus asked, taking his eyes off the two plates of food Sirius still had to finish.

Harry nodded. "Sorry for blowing up at you guys like that. I'm just really really nervous."

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Sirius said, after swallowing the last bite of his third egg. "Your father was just like that."

"He was?" Harry asked, eager to hear about his father.

Remus nodded. "Except he didn't yell, he just knocked over stuff."

"Like the altar in the church."

Harry laughed, feeling better he wasn't the only person ever nervous about getting married.

Indeed, he was not.

*~*

"Augh! My nail!" Ginny screamed, holding up her right pointer finger. Her nail polish, which was sky blue to match with the bridesmaids' dresses, was chipped.

Eve, Ginny's cousin, turned to her and examined the nail. "It's easy to fix. Where's the polish?

"That's the problem!" Ginny wailed. "I got a manicure yesterday. I didn't buy the polish!"

"Do you have any light blue nail polish?"

"No."

"Then we'll have to go buy the bottle. Where did you get your nails done?"

"It's Sunday, they'll be closed!"Ginny moaned.

"Do you have the name of the owner?" Eve asked, trying to keep a level head.

"Er, yeah. Here's the card!" Ginny said, flinging open her dresser drawer where she had shoved the card.

*~*

It was a half hour before the wedding. Eve had tracked down the owner of the nail salon, begged her to open the store for just five minutes, bought the bottle of nail polish, and fixed Ginny's nail. All the bridesmaids were in their dress robes, their hair perfectly styled, and their makeup flawless. Ginny's mom had braided a few strands of Ginny's hair into braids, with ribbon that matched the bridesmaids' dresses and Ginny's nail polish. Hermione had applied eyeshadow to Ginny's eyelids, making her brown eyes look larger. 

Shortly after Sirius finished his breakfast feast, Ron had arrived. Sirius, Remus, and Ron had attacked Harry's hair with all sorts of spells and charms and even Muggle hair products like gel, mousse, and wax, trying to tame Harry's hair somewhat. After an hour, they had surrendered, deciding that Harry's hair was destined to stick up forever and it was a good thing Ginny found it cute. Harry had put on his black dress robe, and Ron put on his navy blue one, and then Harry paced around his entire house twice, before it was time to apparate to the church.

Harry stood at the front of the church, with Ron next to him, watching all the people coming in a sitting down in the pews. He gave a small wave to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall as they came in and joined Professor Sprout, Hagrid, and Professor Flitwick. Even Professor Binn's ghost was there, sitting in the pew beside them.

Harry's heart felt like it would leap into his throat and out his mouth. His palms were sweaty, and his glasses kept sliding to the end of his nose. This day had to be perfect. The music had to be flawless, it had to be sunny, the flower girls and bridesmaids had to walk perfectly. Harry looked at his watch. Still another three minutes and twenty-three seconds to go before Virginia Weasley opened the doors to the chapel and started the road to becoming Mrs. Harry Potter.

To take his mind off waiting, Harry absentmindedly looked around the chapel. The altar was covered with white lilies. Inside every flower resided a fairy as delicate as the flower, giving the flowers a golden glow. The sides of the pews were covered with blooming lilies, also glowing. Pixies fluttered overhead, preparing to sing when the doors to the chapel were opened.

Harry was so distracted with the appearance of the chapel, he didn't notice the doors had opened until the pixies started to sing. He couldn't understand what they were saying, so quiet were their voices, but he could hear the melody. It filled his heart with joy and swelled his chest so that no longer was his heart going to leap into his throat, but right through his chest.

First came the flower girl, a small girl with brown curly hair, Lavender's oldest daughter. She scattered pink rose petals from her white wooden basket to the cream colored floor. Next came the procession of bridesmaids; Lavender, Parvati, Hermione, Ginny's cousin Eve, Mara, and then Leslie. Then....Ginny.

Harry couldn't describe the feeling, because he had never felt anything like it. It made him want to cry, and laugh, and scream, and leap for joy, and jump off a bridge all at once. Instead he stood there, goggling at Ginny and soaking the moment in.

Ginny was wearing a floor length white dress with a scoop neck and short, almost sleeveless, sleeves. A white veil covered her face and her train dragged the ground. In her hands she carried a bouquet of white lilies and pink roses.

When she reached the altar, Ginny gazed into Harry's emerald eyes through her veil and smiled, knowing she wanted more than anything to become Mrs. Harry Potter.

*~*

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Harry gently raised the veil and leaned in to kiss Ginny. It was unlike any kiss either of them had ever had. There seemed to be electricity pumping through Ginny's veins and flowing through her fingertips.

"Whoooo!" Fred and George screamed, pumping their fists in the air.

Ginny and Harry broke apart and walked down the isle hand in hand to the music of the pixies, no longer two people, but one.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know that was really sappy, but it was their wedding! It had to be sappy! Next chapter: The Honeymoon. And I promise it will be a very...erm...interesting honeymoon, so please r/r. And if you want me to send you an e-mail when I post a new chapter to this story, just r/r with your e-mail.

Disclaimer: All the HP characters obviously belong to J.K. Rowling herself, and I have no intention of stealing them, I am only borrowing them for my own personal entertainment, and if I'm lucky, the entertainment of others.


	6. Straw Hats and Leopard Cubs

Trial By Fire

Chapter 6: Straw Hats and Leopard Cubs 

"Are you sure this is what they want?"

"Of course I am! I wrote it down."

"If they get mad, blame it on Hermione."

"Ouch, Herm. I was just kidding, you didn't have to hit me."

"Shhh! They're getting on!"

"Turn off the light!"

"Go 'way, I'm hiding here."

"Scoot over, there's nowhere else."

"Shh!"

In the dark, the group heard a key turn in the lock, and then the door pushed open.

"Well, Gin, here's our honeymoon suite." Harry said, opening the door and setting down their suitcases.

"Harry, it's lovely!"

"Glad you like it, we might never leave." Harry moved toward his new wife mischievously.

"Surprise!" Ron said, popping out from behind a chair. He didn't exactly want to hear the rest of their conversation.

The others followed Ron's suit. Soon every member of the immediate Weasley family had crawled from under beds, spilled out of closets, and peeked out from behind curtains.

"Oh! How nice! You came to see us off!" Ginny said in a desperate effort to keep from blushing.

"Oh, no, dear." Said Molly, casually brushing off her robes. "Didn't Harry tell you? He invited us to come on the cruise with you. Wasn't that a nice surprise?"

"No, he um, he didn't tell me." Ginny said hesitantly, shooting a sideways glance at Harry, who was looking very bewildered.

"Why don't we let you two unpack, and we'll meet you for dinner." Arthur suggested, seeing the startled look on Harry's face and the scarlet color of Ginny's.

"How long does it take to unpack?" Ron asked incredulously. "It's two hours until dinner." Molly and Arthur had already left the room, paying no mind to their youngest son's protests.

"Well, this is their honeymoon after all, Ron." Charlie said with a grin.

"Yeah, we have to let them have privacy, now don't we." Fred nudged George, who winked at Harry.

Ron didn't look very happy at this, but he allowed himself to be ushered out by Charlie and Bill with Hermione following behind them.

"Um, Harry," Ginny began, shutting the door as the last of her family left their suite. "Why did you invite my family?"

"I didn't! I thought they were just going to meet us for Disney. Oh!" Harry said smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Hermione! The list!"

"What list?" Ginny asked as Harry rushed out of the cabin in pursuit of Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry called, jogging down the small corridor outside of his suite.

Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione all stopped walking and turned around to face Harry.

"You guys keep going, I just need to talk to Hermione for a minute." Harry said to the other Weasleys. 

"O.K. See you for dinner, Harry," Bill called over his shoulder as the group resumed walking.

Harry turned to Hermione once the group had turned the corner. "Can I see the list? The list you made for our requirements of the ship?"

"Sure, Harry. It's right here," Hermione handed him the scrap of paper. "I really do think it's sweet of you to invite us, but do try to be modest around Ron, you know how he is..."

Harry wasn't listening. He was looking at the list on the scrap of paper Hermione had handed him. 

'Cruise: Romantic, tropical-maybe Caribbean, 5-7 days long, *pampered, Disney World after, family come.'

Harry groaned inwardly. He had only meant that the family should come to Disney World, not the cruise! It was just his luck that the one time Hermione didn't take exceptionally thorough notes, it resulted in the entire clan of Weasleys accompanying him on his honeymoon. 

"Something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh. No, everything's fine." He said quickly. "But do you mind if I keep this?"

Hermione shook her head, giving Harry a quizzical look. 

"Thanks. See you for dinner." Harry said and hurried back to his cabin, where Ginny was waiting at the door.

Harry handed Ginny the paper, shutting the door behind him.

"Read it." 

"What is it?" Ginny asked, taking the paper.

"The list Hermione made when we told her what we wanted for the cruise."

"Oh." Ginny realized what had happened and sank into a chair, still staring at the paper.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"Well, what can we do?" Ginny sighed.

"Nothing. It's a big ship," Harry said optimistically. "They make lots of stops in ports and stuff. I bet we won't even know they're around."

Ginny raised her eyebrows doubtfully, but kept silent as she moved on to unpacking her suitcase.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Knock, knock."

"Yes?" Harry called from his cabin.

"It's Ron, can I come in?"

"Sure, Ron. We were just leaving, though." Ginny said, opening the door for him.

"Wearing that?" Ron asked, gesturing to the not exactly modest string bikini Ginny had on.

"Yes, Ron."

"But Harry, don't you object to this? Her-her going out in public like-like this?" Run stuttered.

"Actually," Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny's waist. "I picked it out."

"Let's go to the Jacuzzi, shall we Harry?"

"See you at dinner, Ron." Harry called over his shoulder.

"Maybe." Ginny added smiling, and they left Ron sputtering.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where are they?" Molly asked, sitting at the dinner table, looking around the crowed dining area.

"It's their honeymoon, after all, dear." Arthur pointed out, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, Mum. Who are we to make them come to dinner on their honeymoon?" Bill asked innocently, picking up his fork and taking a bite of his salad.

"Who are we to make them come out of their room at all?" Fred took a sip of his wine, looking just as angelic.

"At this rate, you'll have a grandchild by April." Charlie added, glancing at Molly who was beaming at the thought of her first grandchild.

Ron dropped his fork and went very pale.

"Oh, look, we've made poor Ronnie ill." George observed, calmly sipping his Margarita. 

"Yes, and the way you're behaving, it's about to make me ill," Percy snapped pompusly. "We shouldn't be discussing their personal lives." 

"Come on, Perce. Ron just has to face the facts." George said, glancing at Ron. Ron still looked very pale but he was glaring at George venomously. "This is their honeymoon, and they're probably off making…"

"Straw hats in the craft building."

"That's not what I was going to say, but if that's how you put it-"

"Ahem." Harry said loudly, from behind George, who jumped at turned to face an embarrassed Harry and a very amused Ginny.

"Do you like the straw had that I made, George?" Ginny asked, swatting him with her hand made straw hat.

"Er, no Ginny dear. Beautiful hat, I'll have to go make one myself tomorrow. Beautiful hat it is, and Harry made one too. Very cute, very cute." George babbled, his ears turning pink, while Bill and Charlie burst out laughing.

Ron smiled and the color came back into his face. He was very glad that's where Harry and Ginny had been, instead of, well, somewhere else.

Dinner passed rather uneventfully. No food blew up, or tasted like Brussel sprouts, or caused anyone to sprout wings and feathers, perhaps because George was determined to be on his best behavior after that embarrassing incident.

Ginny awoke the next morning to hear Harry's light gentle snores. At first she had to ask herself what she was doing in bed next to Harry, but then she relaxed with a sigh; Harry was her husband, and as long as she was alive she would sleep next to him every night. As she watched the rise and fall of his bare muscular chest, she reflected on their relationship. 

Sure, there had been some rough times; times when she would have liked to throw the towel in and call it quits. But now they were married, and since Percy had broken his relationship off with Cho, there was no one who could hinder their happiness.

"Knock, knock! Rise and shine!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and gave a small sigh. Except for Ron. Goodness knows she loved him, but honestly, he could be a prat when he put his mind to it.

"Come on, you two! It's nearly nine o'clock! What are you doing in there?"

Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses on the table by the bed. Turning on his side to face Ginny, he whispered in her ear, "I say we hide under the bed until he goes away." 

Ginny nodded her agreement, until a plan formed in her devious mind. It was all too easy to think up a prank now, not for nothing had she lived with George and Fred for more than ten years. Ginny motioned to Harry, and the two quietly untangled themselves from the sheets. 

Ginny led him to the door, and began snogging him very loudly, adding her own sound effects for Ron's benefit. Harry caught on to Ginny's scheme and said, "Ginny, we'd better call for room service. We're going to be too busy to go eat."

Ginny opened the door just in time to see Ron bolting around the corner, hands over his ears, his eyes wide and face pale.

"Do you think that was too much?" Ginny asked worriedly. Harry raised his eyebrows at her and she answered her own question. "Nope."

"So, should we call for room service?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed, grinning slyly at her.

"I'm not really hungry, let's go check out some of the stores on the lower deck." Ginny said nonchalantly. "I saw a really cute outfit when I walked by there yesterday." Ginny pulled on some shorts and a tank top, ignoring Harry's not-so-subtle-hint.

"It's our honeymoon, and instead of sex she wants to go shopping," Harry complained.

Ginny grabbed his hand, pulling him off the bed into her arms. She kissed him, gently at first, then she ran her tongue along his lips. Harry was leaning in closer when she pulled away. "This is only the first day of the cruise," Ginny said softly, running her hands through Harry's hair. "I only want one hour of shopping, and then we'll spend the rest of the day where ever you want." Ginny gave Harry a seductive kiss before she pulled away and walked towards the door.

"At least you're learning to compromise," Harry said as he pulled on a pair of board shorts over his boxers.

*~*~*~*~*

"What's it like?"

"Is it crowded?"

"Are there good souvenirs?"

"Are the rides fast?"

"Are the lines long?"

It was the last morning of the cruise, and in an hour the ship would be docking in Tampa Bay, Florida. From there, Weasley-Potter clan would travel to Disney World for four days and three nights. Harry and Hermione, the only two in the group who really knew about Disney, were bombarded with questions.

Hermione had never been to Disney World but she had read several travel brochures, so she answered the Weasleys' questions, while Harry finished packing. 

Fred and George were shoving brightly wrapped candies in the pockets of their cargo shorts, and Ginny made a mental note not to eat anything she was given by Fred or George.

The entire group gasped as they walked into the lobby of the Swan Hotel. The floors were covered in plush blue carpet illustrated with graceful swans. There were two grand marble staircases leading up from either side of the front desk that led up to exclusive conference rooms. To the right there were four elevators, and to the left there were signs with arrows that pointed down different hallways saying, 'Pool,' 'Workout Room,' 'Elevators,' 'Restaurant,' and 'Breakfast Room.' 

Hermione, having stayed in fancy hotels with her family on various vacations, was the first to stop gawking and approach the front desk.

"We should have five rooms. The name is Weasley." Hermione said briskly to the teenage clerk at the desk. "And our luggage will be arriving from the Cruise line, when it does, will you please call room 605." 

"Have a nice day. If you need anything, just dial 5 on your room phone," the clerk smiled, handing Hermione five small envelopes.

Hermione grinned back and nodded her thanks. She walked over to the rest of the group.

"I have the room keys and room numbers.," Hermione told them, opening the envelopes and distributing room keys, which were actually plastic cards. "Harry and Ginny, you guys are room 604. Ron, our room is 605; Bill and Charlie, room 606; Fred, George, and Percy will be sharing room 607; and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, your room is 608."

"You're making me share a room with them?" Percy looked pleadingly at Hermione.

"Aw, what's the matter, Perce? Come on, it'll be fun." George threw an arm around Percy's shoulders.

"Yeah, Perce. You can tell us about that exciting work you do for the ministry," Fred added. "You know, busting all those bad guys."

"How would you like it if you were sold a cauldron that was too thin?" Percy huffed.

"You say this is a key?" Mr. Weasley asked, flipping the card over and examining it closely. "In England, keys are metal and small. How does it work?"

"This is a special hotel Key, Arthur. I'll show you when we get to our rooms." Hermione assured him, leading the group to the elevators and pressing the button. Soon they heard a small 'ding' and the silver doors slid open, revealing the small room with glass walls.

"What is this?" Mr. Weasley asked, staring apprehensively at the elevator interior.

"It's an elevator," Hermione explain, stepping over the small crack in the floor into the elevator. The rest of the Weasley-Potter clan followed, and the group crowded in, listening as Hermione enlightened them on the operation of elevators.

"This metal box is connected to very large metal cables that are connected to a pulley at the very top of the elevator shaft on the very top floor. When you push a button, it sends an electronic signal, the pulleys start working, and the elevator moves up or down, depending on what floor you want to go to. Our room numbers all start with six, so our rooms are on the sixth floor. Go ahead, Arthur, push the button." Hermione smiled at Mr. Weasley, who had never encountered an elevator before, and was obviously about to burst with excitement.

Mr. Weasley clapped his hands like a little boy. He stared in fascination at the fifteen buttons and pushed buttons randomly. As the elevator stopped at floors two and five, Hermione explained that Mr. Weasley only needed to press the six. When the elevator came to a stop at the sixth floor, Mrs. Weasley had to literally take his arm and drag him out of the elevator.

"Please, Molly. Just let me ride it for a minute longer."

"No, Arthur. This is a nice hotel and I will not have you running around like a seven year old," Molly said firmly as her husband looked longingly at the silver doors of the elevator.

Hermione showed everyone how to use their room keys to open their hotel room doors, how to use the telephone to call down to the front desk, how to order from room service, and how to operate the television remote. Then everyone found something to keep them occupied until their luggage arrived. Fred and George locked themselves up in their room while Percy went to Bill and Charlie's room to play a Muggle card game Harry had taught them. While Molly was taking a nap, Arthur sneaked out of their room to ride the elevators. Hermione and Ron wandered off to explore the rest of the hotel, and Harry and Ginny went to their room to watch TVh 

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Look, you guys, there's a great café down the street." Fred said, flipping through a travel brochure he had found in his hotel room. "'Caribbean Bongo's has authentic Caribbean food in a casual atmosphere. Kids menu available upon request, live band every Friday,'" he read.

The Weasley/Potter group had met downstairs at six to try and decide where to eat dinner. It was now six thirty and the group was no closer to eating than they had been. Finally, Molly and Arthur had retired to their hotel room, saying they were tired and they would just order room service.

"Oooh," Hermione said. "Tonight's Friday."

"Yeah, but listen to this." Bill snatched the brochure from Fred. "'Bubba Bear Café, features the best Bear Burger this side of the Mississippi in a kid friendly dining atmosphere. After dinner enjoy a life like show of singing and dancing with Bubba and the gang.'"

Charlie rolled his eyes at Bill. "Bubba Bear Café?"

"Then what do you suggest?" 

Charlie grabbed the brochure from Bill and read, "'Tiki Lounge and Restaurant: authentic Hawaiian and Malaysian cuisine. Happy hour from five to seven-buy on get one free drinks. Hawaiian dance show from 6:30 to 7:30.' It's six. If we leave now we can get front row seats. Girls, grass skirts, hula. Enough said."

"Ahem." Hermione said loudly, and Ginny glared at Charlie.

"Oh, right..." Charlie said.

"I think we should-" George jerked the brochure from Charlie.

"Nobody cares what you think, numskull." 

"Shut up, Ron, I'm older than you!"

"I'm taller than you!"

"And I'm taller than both of you, so-"

"Oh, shut your trap, Bill. Nobody wants to go to the Bubba Bear Café."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione remained quiet, and started moving away from the group. People were starting to stare.

"Ahem!" Percy said loudly, and the fighting stopped. Ron noticed people were looking at them curiously and his ears began to turn pink.

"I think," Percy began. "That Harry and Ginny should chose, since it is their honeymoon."

The seven Weasleys (including Hermione) turned to look at Harry and Ginny expectantly.

"Actually, there's this really great place in Downtown Disney, called the Rainforest Café. I was thinking we could go there." Harry said, almost apologetically.

Bill frowned slightly. He was sure Harry would have chosen the Bubba Bear Café. Harry looked like a Bubba Bear kind of guy.

*~*~*~*~*

"An hour?" The group chorused incredulously. 

Ginny shrugged. "The lady told me I could put our name on the list and we could walk around downtown and then we could come back when our table's ready."

The group stood in front of the Rainforest Café, located in Downtown Disney. Jungle sounds could be heard from inside the restaurant. Around the entrance, life like trees and vines sheltered the building. Every now and then, a snake would slither through the branches. The first time she saw the snake, Ginny gave a tiny squeal, but the attendant at the restaurant had assured the group that any and all creatures in the restaurant were totally fake, realistic though they seemed. 

"Well, I wanted to look around anyway." Hermione declared. "Let's walk around. Harry and Ginny, you lead off."

Harry and Ginny, followed by the rest of the group, turned to the left and began walking down the street. Hermione, who was acting as tour guide, had picked up several brochures and was reading from them. "Up there should be a Lego-land."

"What's a Lego?" Fred asked.

"It's like a little block. Kids build things with it. The brochure says there's a life size dragon, man, pony, monster, and cat built entirely out of Legos, plus a kids playground and a place where you can build your own cars and race them on a ramp."

"Awesome," Fred and George breathed, their eyes wide with excitement.

Percy rolled his eyes at their enthusiasm. Fred and George could be so immature.

~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe Percy beat us," Fred moaned.

"We didn't even win once." George shook his head in defeat.

"And I thought you guys were going to…What was it? Something about my ass? Getting kicked?" Percy asked, looking puzzled, as the group left Lego Land.

"How many times did you guys race?" Charlie asked.

"Fifty," George said glumly.

"I believe," Percy cut in smugly, "that it was more like fifty seven."

"Zero out of fifty-seven? That's pretty pitiful," Bill said.

"Don't remind us. We'll never live this down." George groaned.

"Oh, don't worry, Georgie. I bought three sets of Lego Race Kits-just in case you ever want a rematch." Percy held up a plastic bag from the Lego Gift Shop, as the rest of the group laughed.

They reached the Rainforest Café and Harry looked at his watch. 

"What time is it?" Ginny asked.

"It's been an hour, so it should be ready soon." Harry answered.

"I'll go check," Hermione volunteered, approaching the entrance. She spoke with the server, then waved for the group to follow her.

"Everybody here? Alright then, follow me." The server said energetically, holding a stack of menus.

The second Ginny followed the server through the entrance, it was like they were transported. She wasn't in Florida anymore, she wasn't even in the United States. Surely she was in a rainforest, somewhere in Brazil or Central America. Lush green vegetation grew around the walls and formed a canopy above their heads. She felt a drop on her right shoulder and looked over; a baby elephant standing with its mother had just squirted her. To her left, a group of gorillas were howling and beating their chests. Up in the foliage high above their heads, snakes slithered and hissed, vibrant multi-colored parrots cawed, spider monkeys swung from branch to branch, calling to each other. Amazing, she thought, all this is fake. But it looks so real.

"Here's your table." 

The group sat at the long rectangular table that had been set up for them, next to a group of leopards and leopard cubs. Ron sat at the far end of the table, between Hermione and Percy. Bill sat to the right of Hermione, next to George. Harry sat at the other end of the table, sandwiched between Charlie, who was to the right of George, and Ginny. To Ginny's left was Fred, and next to Fred sat Percy.

The server passed out menus, then left, saying she would come back in a few minutes for their drink orders.

"Oh, Ginny, look behind you." Hermione said, looking over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny turned to face a life-size leopard, covered with shiny black fur licking her wide-eyed cub, who was about the size of a large teddy bear. Every so often, the mother leopard would stop and let out a growl at the monkeys swinging in the trees above them. Another pair of cubs tumbled in the tall tan grass, swatting each other playfully. 

"This place is amazing," Bill said, looking around. 

"Yeah, great idea, Harry," Charlie said, nodding his head in approval. "Even better than a Hula show."

"Way better," Ginny said emphatically, still gazing at the tiny leopard cubs.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter. I just wasn't getting much inspiration and then I had to go and start Truth Is A Whisper. Don't worry, their honeymoon isn't over yet. Next chapter: everyone at Disney World! Look for lots of Weasleys, some Fred + George pranks, annoying little kids, and of course, Mickey Mouse. Sorry if this chapter is too long for your liking but I couldn't find a good place to cut it. As always, reviews are much loved!

  
  


A shout out to all those who reviewed on Chapter 5:

theMuse: thanks for your reviews and beta skills!

lil hermie girl: glad you liked the chapter :) 

Merin Cloudwater: Are you normally a H/H shipper? Well, you never know...they say the first year of marriage is really tough...

Lady Arwen of Rivendale: their kids? I have to finish the honeymoon first! :)

Lana Riddle: thank you very much :D 

Julephenia: I'm not big fan of Cho myself (in case you didn't pick up on that ;) )

jc: Cho might pop up later on...we'll have to see :)

star magic: Lol, thanks. 

Montana Magic: Glad you liked it.

Snowy: How did I get a review without Bethany's Infamous Nitpicks? :D thanks for the reviews.

Tabby Cat: I'm working on it!

Beccs: Thank you much. :)

Anie: 1:20? Girl, you need to sleep! But thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked this chapter.

  
  
  
  



End file.
